


Someplace

by firetruckyeah



Category: Blur
Genre: Angst, Gramon, M/M, Sad, Tristezza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham Coxon ha lasciato i Blur,Damon è a pezzi. L'idea mi è venuta ascoltando Someplace di Jake Bugg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someplace

_It goes like the clouds_

It floats like the sky

I want to go someplace and find you there.

Non c'è. Non è venuto. Graham vi ha abbandonati,ti ha abbandonato,e tu ti senti cosí vuoto,solo e triste che vorresti sparire. Senti un groppo in gola al ricordo dei giorni felici,quelli in cui eravate insieme e sembrava che niente potesse separarvi,quelli in cui lui ti sorrideva come solo lui sapeva fare facendoti battere il cuore a mille. Solo lui riusciva a farti provare quelle emozioni cosí forti,emozioni che pensavi non potessero esistere veramente,ma solo nei film per far sognare le ragazzine. Te la ricordi bene la prima volta che lè successo,pensavi di essere in paradiso e avresti voluto che il tempo si fermasse per sempre,tu e lui per sempre. E la volta che hai capito che non era più solo l'affetto fraterno che hai sempre avuto per lui,era altro,era qualcosa di maggiore,di enorme,di strano e complicato. E la paura che avevi di fare un passo falso,di rovinare tutto quello che avevate,di perdere la persona più importante della tua vita.

_Don't go away_

I need you to stay

I want to go someplace and find you there.

E invece ora ti ritrovi senza di lui e ti senti perduto per sempre. Provi a respirare,per vedere se riesci a far diminuire un po' il dolore che senti opprimente al petto come un macigno,come se ti avessero piantato un coltello nel cuore. Ti senti pazzo,spezzarti il cuore pur sapendo che non potrai mai stare con lui. E lo questo lo sapevi dall'inizio,ma almeno prima potevi vederlo tutti i giorni,o quasi,invece ora lui non è con te. Vorresti averlo lí vicino a te,vorresti che ti abbracciasse,sussurrandoti di stare calmo,che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Senti le lacrime cominciare a scendere,cerchi di reprimerle,non vuoi che Alex e Dave ti vedano in questo stato,non vuoi che capiscano il perchè del tuo dolore. Mormori qualcosa ed esci andandoti a chiudere in bagno,dove finalmente le tue lacrime sono libere di uscire mentre singhiozzi con la faccia tra le mani.

_And yes you just run to him_

And I'll be down on my knees begging you

Begging you: Don't! I love you

Trovi la forza di alzarti in piedi. Ti guardi allo specchio:gli occhi rossi e gonfi,le lacrime continuano copiose il loro percorso,le guance rosse...sei stravolto. Ti sciacqui la faccia con l'acqua fredda sperando che ti aiuti a non crollare di nuovo ora che ti senti cosí fragile senza lui accanto. Chiudi gli occhi e vorresti non riaprirli più al pensiero di passare la tua vita senza di Graham. Si,preferiresti morire perchè lui è il tuo giorno,la tua notte,la tua luce,il tuo buio,il tuo tutto. E tu non sai come fare senza. Senti di nuovo il dolore farsi strada prepotente e ti ritrovi di nuovo seduto sul pavimento a piangere.

_I saw through your lies_

I saw through your disguise

I want to go someplace and find you there

Vorresti andare da lui,guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli urli che lo ami come se non ci fosse un domani,come non hai mai amato nessuno in vita tua e che vorresti passare il resto della tua esistenza con lui e con nessun altro,che non ti importa se qualcuno non capirebbe,tu vuoi solo lui. Lui,lui,lui e il mondo può andare a farsi fottere perchè quando siete insieme il resto non esiste,si dissolve e ti senti come una tredicenne alle prese con il primo amore. Ma sai che non ci riuscirai che continuerai a stare male per molto tempo,forse per sempre,perchè quella maledetta paura ti paralizza e non ti permette di vivere la vita che vorresti. Quella accanto a Graham,magari con qualche marmocchio intorno.

_And yes you just run to him_

And I'll be down on my knees begging you

Begging you: Don't! I love you

Lui ha scelto lei Damon,l'ha sempre fatto,come avevi potuto anche solo pensare ad un futuro insieme? Lo sapevi,allora perchè fa cosí male? Semplice:perchè sei tremendamente,enormente e follemente inamorato di lui,forse lo sei da sempre e non l'hai mai capito. Se fosse cosí sarebbe ancora peggio,avresti potuto cambiare le cose,la storia avrebbe potuto avere un finale diverso,in cui tu sei felice con lui. Ma tutto questo ogni,ora,è solo un sogno,un bellissimo sogno ad occhi aperti per cercare di convincersi che no,non ti ha lasciato. La realtà è ben diversa,sei solo e lui non ti ama.

_Don't go away_

I need you to stay

I want to go someplace and find you there

I want to go someplace and find you there

Senti dei colpi alla porta,è Alex che vuole sapere come stai,ma non puoi dirglielo,non puoi permetterti di spaventarlo,non puoi permetterti un altro abbandono,non adesso che il tuo mondo sta crollando e a te non resta altro che le macerie e il dolore. Fai finta di niente nonostante dentro ti senta morto. Non sembrano essersi accorti di niente,non ti dispiacerebbe però che ti scoprissero,almeno non ti sentiresti più come un ladro con qualcosa di sporco da nascondere. Ma vai avanti. Passano i minuti,le ore,i giorni,le settimane,i mesi e tu continui a fare finta che vada tutto bene,di essere felice anche senza Graham,a vivere in una bugia.

_Fell in love and all I did was cry_

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima fic che non traduco,ma scrivo.Stavo ascoltando Someplace di Jake Bugg (da cui sono tratte le frasi all'interno della fanfic mentre l'ultima è di Someone Told Me ed il titolo é preso da Country Song) e mi è venuta l'idea per questa storia,amo il Gramon e si,al pensiero di Damon triste ho quasi pianto. Oh ed è dedicata ad Antonella :)  
> Alla prossima  
> Charlie


End file.
